Joey, Pacey, and Alexander
by TrueLove01
Summary: PJ Bessie and Bodie died and Joey and Pacey has to take care of Alex. Major Dawson Hating!
1. Waking up and going to the park

This story takes place 3rd season maybe middle. 

As I have stated in my other stories I hate DAWSON! If I do anything mean to his character I warned you. 

This is a P/Jer.

I don't own any DC cast. But Joshua Jackson would be fun to have around but still again I don't own the DC cast.

Rating- well, honestly I don't know yet but nothing to bad.

And The Story Begins

Plot- When Bessie Potter and her boyfriend Bodie died in a car crash 8 months ago Joey was left to take care of their toddler, Alexander. 

Joey Potter who was holding Alex, banged on the Witter's front door. Joey and Pacey had developed a closeness ever since she had lost her sister and had to take care of her nephew. When the door opened there behold was Pacey's brother, Doug. 

"Hey Doug, is Pacey home?"

"Yeah. He's still sleeping. You can go wake him up if you like."

"Thanks Doug."

Doug opened the door wider so she could come in. Joey, still carrying Alex, trudged up the stairs to Pacey's room. When she opened the door she saw a mess. There was clothes thrown all about and closest doors opened. The room was in chaos. Pacey never did have time to clean his room. 

Pacey was sleeping on top of his covers and was only wearing a pair of boxer and was snoring loudly. Joey quietly walked over to his bed and set Alex on it. 

She whispered, "Okay Alex. Wake him up as usual." 

Alex always loved waking him up. It was a routine that Joey had thought of one time when she couldn't wake Pacey up.

Alex, who was 3 and a half, leaned on Pacey so he could reach his ear and screamed the loudest he could. Pacey jolted up and almost knocked Alex off the bed.

"What the hell?" Pacey looked over at Joey and Alex who were laughing hysterically. 

"That's not funny. Can't a guy get a little sleep around here?"

"Pace, It's 1 o'clock in the afternoon. You had your share of sleep."

"Daddy, can we go to the park?" Alex whined Pacey.

Ever since Bodie died Alexander had started calling him daddy.

"How bout after I get some breakfast?"

"Lunch" Joey corrected.

"No, No. NOW" Alex begged

"Ok, fine we'll go." Pacey quickly put on some pants and a shirt but while he did he caught Joey watching him. Pacey decided to not tease her about it.

Joey lazily fell down on his bed and closed her eyes.

"Jo, Get up we're leaving."

"Ok bye."

"No you're coming with us."

"Please Pace. I'm a girl who needs sleep." Joey teased.

"Fine Jo. Have a good sleep. Come on Alex. Let's go to the park!"

"Yippee!" Alex said.

Alex and Pacey left his room to leave Joey to go to sleep.

To Be Continued..........................


	2. More wake up calls, tickling, and button...

Author's Note- Pacey and Joey are not dating (YET). They are every close to each other. They're not scared to show a little skin.

And the story continues

Pacey and Alex had gone to the park. It was the middle of summer and the temperatures were sky-high. The Witter's air conditioning was broken. When they got home they went up to Pacey's room. Joey was laying half on half under Pacey's sheets wearing only her bra and underwear. Pacey looked in surprise for a second then relaxed. They had been going around like that for awhile. 

Alex didn't care one bit by Joey walking around all day with just her undergarments on or Pacey strutting around in his boxers either. Pacey stayed over at the Potter's almost all the time to get away from his nagging parents or to play with Alex. Joey and him were sort of dating. They went out to eat when someone would baby-sit Alex or they occasionally would give each other deep kisses or just tiny pecks on the cheek or lips.

Joey was sleeping peacefully with a soft snore once and awhile. Pacey looked mischievously at Alexander. Alexander knew that look. They quietly snuck over to the bed and Pacey gently placed Alex on Joey's chest. The next thing they did definitely woke Joey up. Pacey and Alex started tickling her. Joey immediately sat up surprised by how she was awakened. 

"Hi." Alex said still laughing.

"Hey Alex. Hey Pace. Nice wake up call."

"Same to you Potter. I didn't exactly enjoy waking up this afternoon either."

"Anyways. How was the park?"

"We left early because it was to hot. I see you got a little to hot also." Pacey added again noting her attire.

"You know you guys should get the air conditioning fixed."

"And not see you like this? Think again Potter." 

"Lets go home." Alex stated trying to push Pacey and Joey out the door. But 

Joey was still trying to get her clothes on. 

"Hold on Alex. Pace help me." Joey motioned for him to help button the rest of the shirt buttons with her so they could go home faster. 

"Sure." After trying to button one of them he said. "These little bunny buttons are cute but they are so hard to button. How did you button them in the first place?"

"I helped!" Alex pointed out proudly.

"Yeah and a lot better than you." Joey teased him.

"Hey. Do you want to do the rest by yourself?"

"No. Sorry Pace.

After they, including Alex, finished helping her button the tricky buttons they left and went to Joey's House.

To be Continued............

P.S. I know it is short but I can't write very long ones.


	3. Sponge Bob and Kissing

And the story unfolds

Setting- Pacey, Alex and Joey just arrived home to the Potter's house.

Pacey went into Joey's room to change into something more comfortable which was only a pair of boxers. Joey went into the kitchen and got Alex a snack. 

Alex on the other hand was watching Tv. They still had to keep a very close lookout on him because Alex liked to get into mischief. Once Pacey arrived back from Joey's room she went in there to change also.

"Hey, little guy. what are you watching?"

"Sponge Bob."

"Sponge Bob? That's a terrible show. Don't watch that. That's junk."

"Please daddy" Alex whined.

"How bout you go watch the new movie Rachel brought you?"

Rachel was the new girl, who is just turned 5, that lived in Dawson's old house. 

"ok" Alex agreed.

Joey came back from her room wearing only a camisole and boxers.

"Hey! What should I make for dinner?"

"Spaghetti!" Alex shouted.

"Pace?"

"Sure that sounds fine."

Joey left to go prepare dinner.

Alex was happily watching his movie so Pacey decided to go help Joey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Pacey walked in the kitchen he saw Joey dancing around to the song "If" that was playing on the radio. Pacey quietly tip-toed to Joey. He placed both hands around her waist. She started to turn around but he stopped her. Pacey began kissing and sucking on her earlobe and then her neck. She finally turned around and started kissing him on the lips. Their kiss quickly deepened. Joey reached over barely breaking the kiss to turn off the stove. Then their lips connected again. They walked out of the kitchen and into the family room. Alexander was sleeping contently on the couch. Joey turned off the movie and Pacey carried Alex to his room. When Pacey came back Joey took Pacey's hand and guided him into her room.

To be continued...........


	4. Morning sickness and Temper tantrums

Setting- One month later. You have to read the last chapter to understand.

Joey was trying to get Alex to stop his temper tantrum while waiting for her BOYFRIEND, Pacey to come from his house. Joey quickly put Alex down and ran to the bathroom to throw up. She had been doing that a lot lately. She had called Pacey that morning for him to go to the store and buy a pregnancy test. He was surprised of what she wanted him to do but he agreed. 

Alex had been really mad and angry for weeks. He screamed at Joey whenever she asked him to do something. It was just the outcome of Rachel leaving for the fall. Pacey tried to make him apologize to Joey but he would just try to fight him.

"Hey Honey I'm home" Pacey said in his best Ricky Ricardo voice.

Then she heard Pacey talking to Alex. 

"Al, where's Jo?"

"Bathroom."

"Bathroom?"

Jo heard Pacey coming closer to the master bathroom where Bessie and Bodie used to use. 

"Jo? You ok?"

Pacey opened the door to find Joey sprawled on the bathroom floor ready to throw up again.

"Hi Pace. Did you go to the store?"

"Yes. Are you sure you're pregnant?"

"Almost. How bout you leave and I find out?"

"Ok Jo."

Pacey left and sat on the bed. He was thinking that he could be a dad. Well, He was already taking care of Alex but Alexander wasn't really his. He is only 18. Joey is only 17 but she is like a mother to Alexander already.

After about 10 minutes of thinking he was interrupted out of his reverie by Joey. 

"Pacey?"

"Yeah. What's the results?"

To be continued...........


	5. Tears and Tarzan

"We're gonna be parents!"

Pacey stood up and hugged Joey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pacey, Joey, and Alex were in the living room. Pacey and Joey were both trying to Alex to settle down. He was bouncing up and down on the furniture and screaming.

"Alex get down!" Joey shouted over his shouts.

"No!"

"Alex" Pacey warned.

Joey started breaking down in tears. Pacey thought something was terribly wrong and Alex quieted down.

"Jo! What's wrong?"

"Pace. I can't even take care of Alexander. How am I going to take care of a 

baby?"

"Jo, I here to help you."

"Pacey, tell me the honest truth."

"Ok"

"I'm I going to make a terrible mother?"

"No."

"Honest?"

"Yes, honest"

Pacey leaned over and wiped the tears from her face. In response, she leaned over and kissed him.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"We have our first doctor's appointment in 2 weeks."

"You mean I have to come?" Pacey teased.

"Pacey! of course you're coming. It's our baby!

"Hold on Potter. I am coming. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Ok"

"Daddy!"

"What is it Alex?"

"Can you and mommy go to the park with me?"

Pacey looked over to Joey who was rubbing her stomach and giving him a "I 

don't really feel like it look". 

"How about we go tomorrow?"

"Ok. Mom can we watch a movie? Dad rented Tarzan.

"That sounds good."

They all fell asleep watching the movie with Alex sitting on Pacey's lap and Pacey's arm around Joey's shoulders and Joey's hand on her stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued...............


	6. Baby Names and A Phone Call

Setting- Three months later. Joey is 4 and a half months pregnant

Rachel and her parents, the Fox's, had comes back from their vacation and Alex had returned back to normal. Her parents were in their early thirty's and understood what Joey and Pacey were feeling even though they were more then 12 years apart. 

Pacey and Joey had returned from their 3rd doctors appointment and the Fox's had graciously volunteered to watch and take Alex to spend the night with them so Joey and Pacey could have some time alone. Pacey just fell and sat on the couch while Joey was still rambling on about baby names although Pacey was also every interested in it to.

"How about Kellie or Megan or Haley or Isabel?"

"Jo how about Laura or Alexis or Danielle or Laurie."

"Laurie?"

"Yeah, Like that cool lady on the news. Laurie Marie."

"Ok. I like that name. Now Boy's Names"

Pacey says-"David, Peter, Thomas and of course Pacey Jr."

"Pacey Jr? No way."

"Ok what's your ideas?" 

"Joshua, Michael, Mark, and Gregory."

"I'm not calling my kid Greg."

"Fine. I'm just suggesting it." She teased knowing he hated that name.

"Pace?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Not really. How about you?"

"No."

"Good. Surprises are very good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About two hours after they came home from the Doctor's, They received a call from Alex.

"Hello?" Pacey answered the phone.

"Daddy?" Pacey was wondering why he was calling.

"Yeah. Hi Alex. What's the matter?"

"Can I come home?"

"Sure. But why don't you want to stay there?"

"I'm want my mommy" Alex was talking about Joey not Bessie.

"Ok. I'll be right there."

"Mommy has to come."

"We'll see. Now can I talk to Rachel's mom, Elaine?

"Ok. I love you Daddy." He handed the phone to Elaine.

"Hi Pacey. Sorry you have to pick him."

"No problem."

"ok. I'll come get him now. Bye"

"Bye"

Pacey hung up the phone.

He walked into Joey's and his room. Joey was sleeping on the bed with her hand on her swollen belly.

He decided that he shouldn't wake up her because she had been feeling bad for the past week and she finally feel asleep. Alex would be disappointed but he would understand. So off he went to bring Alex Home.

To be continued....................


	7. Broken Bones and Kicking Babies

4 weeks later

Alex had not wanted to go over to Rachel's house anymore. Alex spilled to Pacey that he broke one of Elaine's dishes and he was scared that she might get mad at him. Pacey promised to keep the secret from Joey and Elaine. But Pacey told Joey and she swore she would never tell Alex that she knew.

Now that Joey was 6 months pregnant, Pacey babied her more than Alexander. She didn't want to be like a china plate she said but Pacey still did anyways. 

Pacey and Joey were having "The Great Debate" about baby names. Pacey wanted for a girl Megan Ann and for a boy Samuel Elliot. Joey absolutely detested the middle name Elliot because of E.T. which translated to Dawson who killed Bessie and Bodie. One night Dawson decided to get drunk. Well, How did he get home? He drove. He smashed right into Bodie's car. When the police and court people did all their investigating they said that Dawson only had to do 400 hours of community service and move out of the state of Massachusetts. Joey had hated Dawson so much for killing her sister and Bessie's boyfriend. She was so happy when they moved.

Joey liked the name Laura Haley for a girl and Joshua Michael for a boy. They fought, not actually fighting but debating, over the baby names. 

Alex hated hearing about the names that he actually returned to going over to playing at Rachel's house. Rachel was a little girl who had long beautiful brown hair and dazzling brown eyes that reminded Pacey of what Joey looked like when she was 5.

Jen had moved back to New York and was loving it. She never wrote back to them or called so they gave up on contacting her not that Joey minded one bit.

Jack and Andie had moved with their family to Italy to be with their aunt. Joey never really forgave Jack for turning out to be gay.

Joey and Pacey were the only ones left in the old group that still lived in Capeside. Funny how they both wanted to get out but never did but one good thing that turned out was finding their True Loves. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joey woke up to the sound of Alexander crying. He rarely ever cried at 4 anymore only when he was really hurt. She quickly jumped up and didn't even put on her robe before she ran to the kitchen where Alex was crying. 

Alex was sitting on the counter where Pacey was trying to calm him down and examine his ankle. Then Pacey looked up and saw Joey watching him.

"Jo, we need to get him to the hospital. I think he has a broken ankle."

"What happen?"

"We went outside to play so we wouldn't disturb you and Alex was running and hit a rock and fell down funny."

"Mommy!" Alex sobbed.

Joey rushed over to Alex and hugged him being every careful not to touch the leg with her fat stomach.

"Ok Pace. Let's go to the hospital."

They all left after Joey got dressed and went straight to the emergency room. 

The doctors all thought the patient was Joey being very pregnant and all. 

Pacey kept telling them that she wasn't the one but Alex that needed the help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After about 20 minutes of waiting in the waiting area, Joey fell asleep with her hand on her swollen belly. On the other hand Pacey was wide awake awaiting the doctors to come out and tell him what is happening. (P.S. I never had a broken bone so this is all fiction in the procedure.) 

Pacey was remembering how he got there

1. Bessie left Joey and him to take care of Alex if anything happened to her and Bodie.

2. Falling in Love with Joey.

3. -

Pacey was jolted out of his reverie by the doctor coming out and going to tell how Alex is. He leaned over and awakened Joey. She opened her eyes like an angel. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Witter, I presume?" The Doctor questioned.

"Joey Potter," Joey corrected not that she minded being called Witter.

"Sorry Ms. Potter."

"It's all right."

"I am Dr. Joan Anderson." (Author's Note. My dad thought of that name when I had had a bad case of writer's block. Thanks Dad.)

" Your son broke his ankle. I placed it and it should be okay in 2 months. He should come back in 3 weeks. How does the 3rd of the month sound?"

"That sounds fine." Pacey agreed.

" I see you have to see a doctor in a few months anyways." The doctor motioned to Joey's belly that showed to anyone that looked at her that she was about 6 or 7 months pregnant.

"Oh that." Joey said.

"Ms. Anderson, what do you think of Samuel Elliot or Megan Ann?" Pacey said so that Joey might like it if the doctor liked it. Joey jammed him with her arm in his stomach.

"Please excuse my boyfriend. He just speaks nonsense. I was kind of thinking Laura Haley and Joshua Michael."

The Doctor started laughing.

"Did you two hate each other when you tow were growing up? Because that would explain a lot."

They both nodded.

"Whatever you chose is fine with me. You can take Alexander home after you finish the paperwork." She said before she left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After finishing the paperwork, Pacey carried Alex to the car and Joey followed. Alex was busily chatting away.

"Guess what I got after they checked my ankle?"

"What?" Pacey cheerfully questioned.

"A candy bar!"

"Well, that's some expensive candy I say" Joey said still filing through the papers that doctors gave her. "How are we going to pay for all of this?"

We'll figure something out."

Pacey and Joey had been working only part time because of Alex. They also received money form The Drunk Driving Association for the people who need the money to care for the people who was left by the people who were killed.

Every 5 months they received a tiny check from Dawson's family that was required for them to pay. But Pacey and Joey didn't hate them any less.

"Pace! Pull over now!" Joey screamed.

Pacey and Alex didn't know what happened but Pacey immediately pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Jo, what's the matter? Is everything ok? Is it the baby?"

Pacey imagination was getting to his head. Instead of telling him why she told him to pull over, she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Pacey felt the baby kicking for the first time.

"What is it?" Alex asked wanting to know what the past commotion was about. Joey also reached over and took Alex's hand and put it on her swollen stomach.

"Cool!" He said before taking his hand away. "Can we go now?"

"Yes we can." Joey stated. Pacey got back on the road with his hand and Joey's hand on her belly with the baby still kicking.

To be continued.........


	8. Breakfast in Bed and Dawson

One and a half months later. Joey is 8 months pregnant

"Pace?" Joey called.

"Yeah." 

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Joey questioned from her room where she just woke up from hearing something from the kitchen.

"Jo, It's Columbus Day today. No work"

"Oh I forgot." Pace walked into their room and sat on the bed next to Joey. 

He brought her breakfast in bed. There was toast, eggs, an apple and some orange juice. Joey had made it clear that she could not eat meat during her pregnancy. There was also no coffee in the house either because if she couldn't have any nobody could.

"Pace, thank you." She tried to lean over and kiss him but her stomach wouldn't allow it so she grabbed his hand and kissed it instead. In response Pacey leaned over and kissed her. While they her still lip-locked and probably tongue-locked, Alex came barging in.

"Mommy! Can I have SOME of your eggs?"

Joey nodded and Alex took the whole plate and left. Joey started laughing and Pacey started too.

Then Pacey then a bite of the toast and Joey was left with the apple and orange juice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A day later

Joey and Alexander had gone to the park while Pacey was left at home to sleep since it was Saturday and he had his day off from work. Joey was getting maternity leave in 4 weeks but he still had to work.

The Fox's happily watched Alex when Joey went to work and soon Alex would be going to preschool.

Pacey was interrupted by someone banging on the door. Pacey got up and trudged to the front door. And there behold was Dawson. And he looked very drunk. When he killed Bessie and Bodie he was prohibited to drink for 5 years and not to cross the state line of Massachusetts for only 2 years. 

But there was Dawson has drunk has ever. Dawson hated Pacey and Joey together and still thought Joey should be with him. That was one of the reasons Pacey and Joey had decided not to tell him about Joey's pregnancy.

"Joey, Open up." Dawson yelled.

Pacey thought he should call the police but he wanted to know what Dawson wanted first. Joey was supposed to come home with Alex in 20 minutes so Pacey thought he could talk to Dawson alone.

Pacey opened the door.

"Dawson." Pacey said in a calm voice.

"You bas-" Dawson shouted but was interrupted by Alex running through the door.

"Joey's pregnant!" Dawson screamed.

"Why are you here Dawson?"

Joey was standing behind Dawson and was trying to move into the house so Dawson wouldn't do anything he would later regret. 

When Dawson looked at her stomach his eyes were engulfed in anger. 

"You! It's true you are pregnant."

"Dawson get off of our property or I'm calling the police-" Dawson cut him off.

"Our? What is this some sick joke. You two are in love?"

"Dawson, get out." Pacey yelled.

When Dawson wouldn't go, Pacey asked Joey to go call the police.

Dawson still wouldn't leave.

About 10 minutes later when Dawson and Pacey were still fighting, the police arrived.

"Mr. Dawson Leery?" The Officer asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you know that your not supposed to be in Capeside or drinking?" The Officer inquired.

"Yep."

"and you know that's called breaking the law?"

"Who cares about the law!" Dawson said out of his drunkenness.

"Joey is pregnant by this loser son of a -"

The officer interrupted him by putting handcuffs on him.

"That's none of your business"

The officer walked him over to the police car and put him in and brought him to jail.

After ten minutes of talking to the police about what happened to Joey and Pacey, the police left.

To be continued.......................


	9. Ice Cream and Water's Breaking

One month and a week later.

Today is Joey's due date. She is getting all cranky. Alex doesn't even want to come home anymore because he is having a fun time playing with Rachel and their new dog Snuggles. Pacey hasn't been working as much worried that Joey will go into labor and he won't be there.

And of course Joey is scared to go into labor as all other first time mother's are. 

Dawson had been moved to a jail in Oklahoma and they haven't heard from him and they are happy.

And the baby name debate still continued. Pacey had gave up on Samuel Elliot but still had his hopes up for Megan Ann. Joey was still firm on Laura Haley but the boys name she was going to let Pacey pick. Alex thought of a new name-Rachel Elizabeth, for his friend. Pacey didn't really like it but still thought it was cute.

"Dad!" Alexander called.

"What?" Pacey called back from the bedroom.

Pacey had moved into the Potter's house last month. Joey and Pacey decided to move into Bessie's and Bodie's old room so they could have more room for them and the new baby.

"Where's mom?"

"She's um... I don't know? How bout we go find her?"

"Oh come on Rachel"

Pacey just realized that Alex's friend was over (Very perceptive huh?)

They all found Joey asleep in the hammock outside.

"Alex don't wake her up." He said knowing that Joey didn't want Alex to bring over any of his friends until she had the baby.

"Why don't we all go out and get some ice cream and let Joey sleep?"

"Yeah!" Alex said while Rachel ran to go put on her shoes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

5 days later.

Joey was 5 days over due.

She was nervous as hell. Pacey totally wanted to be there for Joey. 

He decided to take off work until Joey had her baby. 

"Pacey! Pacey! Pacey! Where are you?" Joey yelled.

"What is it?" Pacey asked from his seat on the sofa watching TV.

"Pacey, my water just broke!" Joey yelled again coming in the living room 

with her hospital bag in hand. "Pace, Hurry."

"Are you sure?"

"Pace," she said exhausted, "I haven't been move sure before than I am right 

now!"

"Alex?" Pacey called.

"Yeah?" He called form his room.

"Mom's going to have the baby. Let's go over to Rachel's."

Joey had arranged for Alexander to stay with Rachel until Joey had the baby.

"Ok." Alex ran back into his room and got his things.

"Alex hurry! Joey needs to go to the hospital!" Pacey told impatiently.

He couldn't wait for their first child to be born.

To be continued.............


	10. The Baby is Born

Pacey speedily drove to the hospital after hurriedly dropping off Alex. Joey was in tremendous pain. Pacey knew he was going to be pretty helpless in the next few hours except for the encouragement and breathing form part.

When they arrived at the hospital, the nurses took Joey to get hooked up to all the devices while Pacey was left to sit in the waiting room.

After 20 minutes the doctors came out to tell him that he could see Joey.

When Pacey entered Joey's room, he saw her. She was sweating and obviously in major pain. The nurse next the her was giving her pain killers.

As another contraction hit, Joey froze. Joey's eyes tried to focus on something to think of other then the pain. Her eyes drifted over to Pacey who was standing by the doorway. They looked into each others eyes for less than a millisecond but Pacey knew she needed him by her side.

Pacey hurried to her side. He knew she could do it.

After nine hours of gruel some labor, Joey Potter and Pacey Witter had a baby girl. 

She had brown hair and they still couldn't tell what eye color but Pacey was positive it was brown like Joey's.

She was 7 pounds 1 ounce. and 20 inches long.

Although she was a tiny baby, Joey and Pacey adored her.

Her name was Laura Haley Ann Potter, soon to be Witter.

Pacey had proposed to Joey 3 weeks before Laura was born. And of course Joey said yes.

Because Pacey didn't especially like the name Laura and Joey didn't like the name Ann, They compromised on calling her Haley.

Haley was born on December second.

To be continued.

Sorry this took so long. I originally wrote a draft for this but for some reason I had Bessie and Bodie alive in it.


	11. a zoo, a nail, and a fever

Joey, Pacey, and Alexander

Chapter 11.

Author's Note. I got a letter from Gloria who told me to continue so here I am with the next chapter.

"Alex! Can you bring me a diaper?"

"No. I'm watching TV."

"I swear if you don't turn off that darn television off ----"

"Here you go sweetheart." Pacey said handing over a diaper. He kissed her on the cheek.

"How's my girl doing this afternoon?" Pacey cooed to Haley.

"She's been crying and sleeping. Haley's been a good girl" Joey clarified.

"That's my girl."

"Pacey. Will you get Alex off that TV. He's been driving me nuts. He hasn't helped or listened to me at all."

"Okay. I'm right on it."

********************************************************************** 

"Hey buddy. Whatca doing?"

"Watching TV."

"I see that. Do you want to go to the zoo with me tonight?"

"Will Mom and Haley come with?" Alex said frowning.

"No. Just you and me."

"Okay." Alex leaped into Pacey's out-stretched arms.

**

"Joey. Alex and I are going to the zoo."

"Okay. I'll get my things."

"No Jo. You stay home with Hal and we guys are going there by ourselves."

"Okay. You two have fun."

Joey kissed her nephew right before they left.

****

"Alex. I want to talk to you." Pacey said sitting on a bench, patting the seat next to him for Alex to join him.

"Sure what is it."

"Joey has been saying that you don't listen to her."

"So. She's too busy with Haley anyways."

"Al. She is in charge of you. You better do what she says. I know we have been paying a lot of attention to the baby but how about every Sunday morning just you and me go to a different place? And every Tuesday, I will stay home with Haley and you and Jo go somewhere?"

"That sounds fun!"

"Good. Now lets look at some monkeys!"

************************

"Pacey where are you?" Joey said out loud to her self. She was rocking the baby in her arms. Haley had a high fever.

"Shh. Shh.. It's all right. Momma will take good care of you." Joey placed a new bottle into her mouth. The baby quieted down a little bit but was still fussy.

"Rock a bye baby, cradle will fall, down will come baby, baby and all." Joey didn't really know the words that well but what was a two month old going to do. 

"Shh. Shh. It's okay." She finally had her put to sleep. She continued rocking her until a loud bang came from the hall way.

"Ohhh! Ouch. Mommy!" Joey quickly but gently got up from her rocking chair and went to Alex.

"What's the matter baby?" She asked softly touching the bloody knee.

"I ran into the door and fell on a nail."

"Pacey! I told you to fix that. But it's no use now." Pacey downed his head like a puppy who just got into trouble and scolded.

"Mommy. It hurts. Help me!"

"Okay. Let me give Pacey Haley and then I will come with you to the bathroom."

Alex limped all the way into the bathroom.

"Joey. I forgot to take the nail out." 

"I don't care. What done is done. Now right now I need to get into that bathroom before he smears blood everywhere. But after that we need to go to the hospital."

"Why."

"Feel her head. She has a fever."

"Okay"

Joey handed her over to Pace and left down the hall to where Alex was.

*******************

To be Continued..................

Short. Yes I know. 

When will the wedding take place?


End file.
